Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the creation and maintenance of mapping and location-based services for mobile device users, particularly services that respond to users' increasing expectation and demand for up-to-the-minute information. More specifically, there is an interest in providing users with substantially real-time information feeds about traffic, road construction, new road development, and point of interest (POI) changes. However, traditional geospatial data collection approaches are costly and restricted by nature and newly developed crowd sourcing methods require intentional and devoted activity from vast numbers of honest individuals. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to generating accurate and substantially real-time geospatial data in a cost-effective manner.